From Me To You
by Icee67
Summary: A curse? Maybe...why have they just switched bodies in the night? Can they figure it out? I don't own The A-Team, or the song being sung later on in the story. Fini
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In case your confused, its Hannibal in B.A.'s body**

** B.A. in Hannibal's body**

** Murdock in Face's body**

** Face in Murdock's body**

The house was a three story, old wooden one out on this abadoned farm. None of the team members were quite sure how Face had managed to find this one, but it was nice and they were just glad to have a place.

Hannibal Smith rolled over in bed, knowing it was already morning thanks to the early birds that chirped outside his window. He cracked one eye open and saw the rays of sunlight pouring into his room. Hannibal sighed deeply and was about to get out of the comfterable bed when he realized something. No good odors were wafting up from the kitchen.

_Hmm, maybe Murdock overslept..._ He wondered then shook his head and moved over to sit on the edge of his head. He lifted a hand to rub his eyes and when he opened them, he nearly screamed. His arm was much darker in color and much bigger. It looked fimilar and Hannibal shakily rand a hand along his head. All bald expect for the mohawk running down the middle.

Then the door burst open and when Hannibal looked up, he couldn't believe it. He was looking up at a panicked self. His white hair deshelved and his face contorted furiously.

"HANNIBAL!" But the voice was clearly B.A.'s. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY? WHY AM I IN YOUS?" He was raving, storming into the room and looking straight into Hannibal's(Or his own)eyes.

Hannibal shook his head. "B.A., I have no idea how this happened." He was glad when he realized he also had his own voice.

B.A. opened his mouth to yell some mroe but a loud cry echoed down the hall. It sounded like Face. Instead, the two very confused team members hurriedly left the room to see what happened now.

Faceman was staring with suacer eyes at himself. Himself was staring with the same expression back at him and Face reached up to touch him.

"Have I been cloned?" He asked quietly, shocked.

"Not into me, you haven't!" Murdock's voice retorted, slapping Face's hand away. "Why're you in my body?"

Face gasped and looked down. "But...I...you...I need a mirror!"

The two were just barely out of the room when Hannibal and B.A. came down the hall, Hannibal in the lead. He went over to Face's body and put a hand on his shoulder. "Face, did you just scream?"

Murdock recoiled out of shock. "H-Hannibal?"

Hannibal looked back at B.A., then at Face in Murdock's body. "Murdock. Great."

Face had slipped off into the bathroom and was prodding Murdock's face as he looked in the mirror, begging it to be lying. "This is messed up, man. Messed up!"

Murdock came in behind him and stood sideways in front of the mirror, grinning. "Woohoo Facey, I look _gooood_!"

Face whirled around and jabbed a finger in Murdock's face. "You are _not_ me! So don't you be acting like you are! Understand?"

Murdock shrugged and reached up to roughly rub the back of his head. Face groaned as Murdock messed his hair up and reached back to grab his hand. "As long as you're in my body, _don't touch the hair_."

"Alright! Alright! Seesh, have a little fun, will ya?" Murdock stomped childishly out of the bathroom and back into his room, where Face had waken up in his body. He went to the dresser and snatched his red hat off the wood, going back to the still furious Face and chucking it in his face. He caught it and turned it around to look at it. "You wear this, since it's what I always wear. Won't matter anyways, who's going to know it's actually you 'sides the three of us?" Murdock grinned, shrugging.

Face thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Just..just wear it. I know how much you want to." He thrust it back into Murdock's hands and left the bathroom, slamming the door to his room.

**12:00PM**

The four still slightly dazed team members were sitting around the table for lunch, Murdock still able to whip something tasty up in Face's body. Once they were settled, they all looked up and around at eachother, noticing a difference and each chuckling at it.

Hannibal in B.A.'s body was wearing a white button-down shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He had on brown jeans and his own boots.

B.A. in Hannibal's body was dressed in a shirt that had had the sleeves ripped off, a few chain bracelets on both wrists, slithly baggy jeans and white tennis shoes. Another chain hung around his neck.

Murdock in Face's body had on a _Star Wars_ tee with a white and red Hawaiian shirt over it. Brown cargo pants and blue Converse sneakers. And to top it off, his red cap.

Face in Murdock's body was wearing a suit as he aways did and he had managed to comb back Murdock's wild hair into something a little more formal.

"Has anyone got even the slightest clue as to what is happening?" Hannibal asked, picking up his hamburger.

All he got were head shakes. Face stirred the ketchup around on his plate with a fry and looked up only to meet his own eyes again. "Would you stop looking at me?" He demanded of Murdock who sat across form him.

Murdock shrugged, squinting at Face. "I can't! It's so weird! You know, I always wondered how I looked to other people...this is awesome!" He beamed and grabbed a fistful of fries, shoving them into his mouth.

"What's going through your mind, big guy?" Hannibal asked over to B.A., who hadn't said a single word yet.

B.A. looked up. "I'm just as confused as you all are. This isn't the best day of my life and these clothes just don't look good on me...you...whatever."

"Hey, at least your stuck inside a man who's well groomed." Face half smiled, glancing at Murdock. "I'm not sure this guy even washes his hair."

The pilot shrugged, looking amused. "Bout once a month. I kinda like all that natural grease and sweat that gathers."

He howled with laughter when Face instinctivly whiped his hands on the table cloth, looking disgusted.

"Dang, Facey! I was kidding!" Murdock snickered, ducking as Face chucked a fry at him.

They went quiet again, all intent on their food until B.A. brought up a question. "We ain't leaving until we figure this out. At least, I ain't going out like this."

Everybody nodded in silent agreement, Hannibal clearing his throat. "Then Face, would you run down to the nearest store and pick up some supplies?"

Face nodded, tucking his napkin under his plate and making to get up when Hannibal stopped him. "We've got only a few dollars. You might need to add some charm as an extra tip to get a little more here."

B.A. laughed, slamming his burger down. "Face, in Murdock's nutty body, trying to charm women? You've gotta be kidding me!"

Face glared at him as best as he could and looked across the table at Murdock, who wasn't even paying attention. Running his hand along his invisible dog, Billy, and muttering to it. "Murdock!" Face snapped and the pilot jumped to attention.

"Alright. Murdock, you go out. Don't cause any trouble." Hannibal decided, looking back down at his food.

Face gasped and got to his feet as Murdock pushed his chair back. "No way! He is _not_ going out as me! I am _not_ in the mood to make a fool of myself like that!"

Hannibal sighed and stood up as well, using the force of B.A.'s threatening glare to make Face quiet down. "I suggest you improve your additude, Lt."

Face stilled, too irritated to respond and went back to glaring at himself over the table. Murdock wasn't phased. "Maybe i'll pick you up a chill-pill while I'm out."

"Just go before I cut all of your hair off." Face grabbed a hunk of Murdock's shaggy mop and made snipping motions with his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It'll get a bit odd, with a whole ghost thing, just warning ya. And the song Murdock's singing is **_**Bump In The Night**_** by Allstars. I don't own this song! Enjoy! :)**

**4:30PM**

The door opened and slammed shut. Squeaky footsteps were slapping against the wood flooring as Hannibal, B.A. and Face sat around the living room with the television on the News channel. It had began raining around one and B.A. swears it's gotten worse.

Murdock burst into the room, and everyone looked up as he came in with a guilty expression, his clothes soaked and only carkeys in his hands. No bags or food.

"Murdock, did you get lost? It's been at least four hours." Hannibal asked, setting his book down. B.A. muted the TV and Face looked around from where he was sprawled on the couch.

Murdock shrugged, removing his hat and shaking his head. Water droplets landed on B.A. and he growled, which was a pretty funny motion from Hannibal's body.

"The car was stuck in the mud, it took a while to get it out. And I uh...they weren't falling for any of my tricks, sir." Murdock muttered, looking down at the floor. Face groaned and lept up off the couch, striding over to Murdock and thumping him on the back of the head. "I told you guys! I should have gone! Even in this body, I still know how to work!"

B.A. shook his head and Hannibal rose to his feet, putting a hand on Face's shoulder. "Calm down, Face. You can go out tomarrow, we'll be fine."

"This isn't fair!" Face cried, grabbing Murdock's hat and sending it flying into a corner of the room.

"Hey!" Murdock ran after it, only to trip over the coffee table and fall onto his face.

Face threw himself back onto the couch, grabbing a pillow. "Maybe I don't want your head germs on my head."

"Well _you_ have my head, so why don't you complain some more?" Murdock fought back, rubbing his knee.

"I am _trying_ to watch the news, shut up!" B.A. added, turning around and glaring at the two men. Of course, it wasn't quite as forceful with Hannibal's eyes instead of his own. No one paid him any attention, Face still blaming everything except himself. "The only reason I'm not giong to just punch you right now, is because I don't feel like ruining my own face!" He shouted at Murdock.

Murdock lifted himself to a sitting position on the table. "Why are you being such a jerk?"

"I agree, Face this behavior is very unlike you." Hannibal said.

Face fell into a momentary silence, now unsure why he was so ticked off at everything. "I...I don't know. I'm sorry, Murdock. I have no idea what is coming over me."

Murdock shrugged, looking down.

Then B.A. whirled around. "It's ovbious isn't it? It's like, our souls that switched. Not our brains. Murdock's craziness is still lingering in his brain, and Face just can't take it."

They were quiet, taking in this assumption that make perfect sense. Then Face sighed, shaking his head. "It seems logical." He turned to Murdock, apology written all over his features as the pilot looked back with his head lowered slightly like a punished dog. "I am sorry. I am having trouble thinking straight. I didn't mean any of that, buddy."

Murdock shrugged, running a hand through Face's hair and stuck his tounge in his cheek, thinking. Face half smiled and raised his arms a little, as if in question.

Unable to be upset much longer, Murdock bounced off the table and hugged Face. "I'm hugging myself." Face muttered, chuckling.

Hannibal opened his mouth to speak when a bright flash of lightning followed by a really loud clap of thunder made all four jump, Face and Murdock banging their heads together.

Someone form outside made a loud crashing noise and Hannibal spun around to look in the dirrection it had come. "What was that?"

Nobody spoke, the rain pounding down much harder and faster than before. Lightning was striking out every few seconds and when B.A. went to turn up the TV, the power shut off completely.

"Great." Face muttered, stumbling forwards only to step on something and they heard Murdock cry out slightly, pulling his foot back and loosing his balance, falling forwards and his head making a loud noise as it collided with the table.

There was another loud crash, right beside Face, and B.A. swore through clenched teeth.

"Face, you and Murdock go see what happened outside." Hannibal's voice came from the darkness. Lightning lit the room briefly, enough for the four men to catch a glimpse of eachother.

Murdock was sprawled on the floor, his hand on his forehead.

B.A. was standing above the TV which was now on the floor.

"Are you serious, boss?" Face snorted, bisbelieving.

"Yes I am, Face."

"Alright, fine. Come on, Murdock." Face reached down, running his hand along the floor until he found Murdock's sleeve and tugged him up. The two men stumbled and tripped through the room until they found the doorway. They went out and right before Face could step out the door, lightning struck right in front of them, making Face jump back into Murdock who gave him a push back out the door, laughing. "It's okay, Faceguy! If you get struck, you'll just get super powers!"

Face made a small noise and stepped into the downpour. It was cold and they were soaked within seconds. Pointing and spitting water form his mouth, Face headed for a path that led into the trees behind the house.

"Let's see if a tree fell!" He shouted over the roar.

They walked on down the path, Murdock singing, "_Beware of the full moon, stick to the path. Out come the creatures, a spine-chilling laugh._" He proceeded with a hyena laugh at the end and Face reached up and clapped his hand over his mouth.

But that didn't quiet the pilot. "_There's a chill in the air. Chill in the air. You hear a creak on the stairs, creak on the stairs. You gotta lock all your doors, lock all your doors. Is there anybody ooouuut?_"

Thunder banged and lightning flashed, the two kept on down the path. Maybe it really was Murdock's bizarre brain, but now Face was really questioning why he had just taken them into the woods, when everybody knows how dangerous it is to be around these tall trees in this terrible storm.

"_They're out to get you. To capture you and make you, spellbound. Howling and prowling, you're shivering qivering, spellbound._"

A tree was struck right to the left of them and Face grabbed Murdock, pulling him sharply in the other dirrection.

"_You cannot run, and you cannot hide. Yeah, you gotta face it baby, things go bump in the night! Wherever you run and whever you hide, yeah you gotta face it baby things go bump bump bump in the night!_"

"Murdock! Please!" Face begged, trying to shut the pilot up. Murdock kept singing, getting lower and lower until he stopped altogether, much to Face's relief.

They had stopped walking, Face staring thorugh the pouring rain trying to see the way back. "Facey, where are we?"

"I don't know, Murdock."

Murdock sighed, pushing the hair back on his head and rubbing the water from his eyes. "So we're lost?"

Face didn't answer right away, refusing to believe they were really, truly lost until it really came down to it. "I...Murdock...we're lost."

Murdock made a whining noise and stopmed his foot in the mud, splattering Face's legs. "Now the demons are gonna get us!"

Disgruntled, Face turned back to Murdock. "What demons?"

"They are evil spirits. The reason we've suddenly changed like this. There's things out here...it's why all families that try to live in this house leave right away. The first family died here, no one to find them." Murdock was explaining in a rushed tone, his words blurring together. "They want us to leave or they'll kill us, too! To take their place so they can finally leave here."

Face hardly believed a word of this, but still felt frightened by those words. They somehow seemed real, even if he didn't believe in ghosts of any kind. "Not possible! It's just...a weird disease and this is a bad storm. By the morning, we'll all be fine!"

"No! You don't get it!" Murdock argued, ovbiously annoyed.

Face wasn't paying any more attention, he had started trekking across the mud and leaves, Murdock hurried after him. "Don't leave me alone!"

Face stopped at a drooping pine tree and pulled some of the needles back, looking into the small shelter area. "I'm camping out. If you're going to continue with your stupid ghost stories, then you can just go off on your own and tell them to somebody who cares!" He snapped before getting down on his knees and crawling under the branches.

Murdock didn't move, not sure what to do. He turned to leave and find somewhere else to go when lightning flashed and he saw a figure standing off in the distance, watching them. It went away with the lightning and Murdock blinked, whirling around and diving into the shelter.

"It's scary out there!" He whispered to Face, who was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. He was about to kick Murdock out when the pilot looked up at him with a terrified expression and even though it was his own eyes Face was seeing, the effect was still saddening.

"Come here, I'm sorry. Again." Face really felt bad for his additude towards everyone and wished he could just control it better. Murdock half smiled and crawled over towards Face, sitting himself in the same position and leaning agsinst himself.

"Man, this is so weird." Murdock was saying, and Face saw him staring as his body with a funny look. "I didn't think I looked quite like that..."

"Yeah, different than looking in a mirror, huh?" Face grabbed Murdock by the chin and turned his face to the side. "It's like having a clone even though I'm in a seperate body." He turned his face to the other side, examining.

When he released his chin and turned back to the swaying branches, Murdock gasped, leaning away from Face and scrunching his face up.

"What?" Face asked, looking behind him in case one of these "Ghosts" was sneaking up on them.

Murdock looked shocked. "_That's_ what my nose looks like?"

Face stared at him before cracking up and he reached up to feel Murdock's nose, nodding. "Yep. That's what it looks like, everytime we see it."

They laughed in the storm for a few minutes, each going back to watching the lightning and the rain. It didn't appear to be letting up anytime soon and Face felt his eyelids drooping. He glanced over at Murdock, who was leaning back against the tree, his eyes closed. Unable to stop it, Face fell back tiredly against the tree, too and let his eyes close.

And here, in the middle of these strange woods with a wild storm raging around them and his only companion was the crazy pilot who was in his body, Face let himself fall into a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Murdock's going to seem a little more calmed, but that's only because of Face's mind that's kind of playing into him. Just like Hannibal with B.A.'s temper and such.**

**10:00PM**

B.A. came back into the house, dropping the flashlight onto the counter as he passed, meeting eyes with Hannibal. "I didn't see any sign of them."

Hannibal sighed, looking worried. "Were there any fallen trees?"

B.A. shrugged, whiping Hannibal's white hair from his eyes. "There was about two, maybe more. I didn't go too far into the woods. It looked easy to get lost in."

As B.A. went to open the cabnit and pull down a cup, Hannibal suddenly slammed his fist onto the counter, making a loud noise that caused B.A. to drop the cup. It fell to the floor, breaking in half. Hannibal was looking angerly at the counter, his eyes narrowed. "Dammit B.A.! I told you to find them, and I expect you to FIND THEM!" He went off, glaring up at B.A.. "It's been six hours and not a single sign of either of them! They could be DEAD!" Out of the blue, Hannibal grabbed his own cup that was still filled with water and sent it across the room, hitting a wall and breaking into small pieces, the liquid running along the wall.

"Hannibal! Man, get a grip!" B.A. came up and grabbed Hannibal's hand as it searched along for something else to throw.

Hannibal paused, realizing. Then he slumped back into the chair, covering his face with his large hands. "Oh god, B.A.. I don't know...it's like your anger just...came into me all of a sudden."

B.A. shook his head, sitting down in the chair beside Hannibal. "It's messing us all up. Face is going crazy, you're going angry over everything. I'm feeling a little more calm. And Murdock's probably not feeling as phsyco as that fool usually is."

"Why, B.A.? Why did this happen? What is in this house that caused this?" The Colonel looked up at the ceiling as if expecting the answer to be written up there. B.A. snorted, raising his eyebrows. "Well whatever it is, there's got to be a good reason."

The thunder continued and the power never returned, leaving both men in the dark, worry-filled silence. "I'm sure they'll find their way back." Hannibal was muttering to himself. "They're both very smart men."

B.A. stood, taking his cup to the sink. "Didn't Murdock crash down in a storm back before he went crazy?"

"That's _how_ he lost it." Hannibal corrected.

"Let's hope he doesn't have some flashbacks. Face will never be able to get him out of there."

Hannibal lifted his head as he thought over B.A.'s words. They met eyes in the darkness, both thinking the same thing.

**10:30PM**

The tree shook violently and Murdock woke with a start. He heard whispers around him and looked over his shoulders anxiously. He closed his eyes and thumped his head.

_When he reopened them, he was sitting in a forest similar to this one, a helicopter that was on fire was to his right. Someone was screaming his name and there were cries of pain all around. Blood was covering the ground, dead bodies scattered all over. Murdock looked over and saw his Co-Pilot hanging out of the copper door, his arms completely gone form his body. Someone came up behind him and Murdock let out a shout as he turned to face the enemy, his legs broken and unable to get off the ground as he awaited his death..._

"Murdock! Murdock, what's wrong?" Someone was shaking his shoulder roughly and Murdock blinked, coming back to the present. He slowly turned his head, expecting to see that guy when he met eyes with himself.

Face was staring at him worriedly, thinking Murdock had seem something in the woods. "Did you see something?"

Unable to speak, Murdock nodded. He reached up and covered his face, Face's face. The conman put his arm around Murdock and rubbed his back, trying to spot something out in the trees and rain. _It's still raining?_

"It's not out there. It wasn't...real..." Murdock told him when he noticed Face watching for someone.

Face let his guard down a little and was about to ask Murdock when he was suddenly plunged into darkness.

_He's sitting there, his legs sprawled out unnaturally. The helicopter is on fire and its Co-Pilot is dead. Everyone seems to be dead. You're moving closer towards the pilot, unable to stop yourself and he's watching the scene with wide eyes, not believing what he's seeing. He's in enemy territory, the storm knocked him right out of the air. It's the first time and he can't take it in yet. Something in him snaps and you feel it too, you can't think straight and you're seeing people that aren't there. He's seeing them too, screaming at only those he can see. Help is coming, having gotten the emergency call, and they are circling above. That was quick. The pilot can't move, his big, brown eyes going blank and his screams cutting off when he figures something out. That he is gone and he has failed..._

Murdock's looking at Face with a scared look, noticing how the conman had just went into some sort of shocked state. Face then came back with a gasp, feeling his face, falling backwards against the tree. "That was it...that was the day you...went..."

"Crazy." Murdock finished off quietly.

Face was at loss and Murdock shivered from both the cold and from his memory. His own brain was making Face see these things, things he had been trying to forget for the life of him.

"I can feel what it must have been like, to know something was wrong with your mind." Face was saying, feeling a deep pity for the pilot.

Murdock shrugged. "Now you know how I feel. I've gotten used to it. But with _your_ mind in here, I am finding it easier to think clearly. It's like, I don't have all of those old, crazy thoughts."

"How did you come out like you did?" Face wondered. "What were you telling yourself to get through all of this? Because, you aren't a basket-case and you're very smart...you're different."

Lightning lit up the small space again and the two men in a bright light for a moment. In the light, Face saw Murdock squeezing his eyes shut, his lower lip trembling. "I hate this place." He whispered, making Face sigh in agreement. "What's with this storm? It's been hours. It should have let up at least a little."

Murdock opened his eyes and grabbed Face's arm. "We need to go. Hannibal and B.A. must be worried sick and we need to get back into the safetly of the house."

"That sounded really sane, buddy." Face said, chuckling and whiping his nose. Murdock didn't so much as smile, looking with big eyes at Face. "Come on!"

He scrambled out of the shelter, resoaking himself, and pushing the branches back so Face could crawl out. "This is crazy. We're going to get outselves even more lost." He grumbled, getting to his feet and brushing his pants off. They glanced up and down the row of trees, mentally choosing a dirrection and heading off towards the left.

After a few minutes, Murdock piped up. "Which dirrection did we come from?"

"If we knew, we wouldn't be lost." Face snapped, whiping the water from his face and squinting into the rain.

Murdock pouted and fell behind a little, taking in the setting a little more. "I think we-"

He was cut off when something whislted right by his face, barely missing. Face spun around and they aw it fly into a tree, it's body quivering as it stuck in the bark. "What the hell was that?" Face jogged over and covered his eyes, looking at the object. It was a knife, the hilt a gold color and the blade shiny and sharp.

He grabbed the hilt and tugged it, the blade coming out of the bark, and held it up in front of Murdock. "Who threw this?"

"Whoever it was, they were tryin' to kill me!" Murdock's voice shook as he recounted how close he'd come to getting hit by the knife. Face looked over Murdock's shoulder and tried to see into the thick sheet of rain for anybody running around. As far as he could see, which was only about four feet, there was no sign of anybody. The wind picked up and the two men shivered, unconiously stepping closer to eachother.

"There's nobody out here." Face said through rattling teeth. He wrapped his arms around himself, jumping in place. Murdock closed in on himself, doing the same as Face. After a moment, Face gave up and scooted right beside Murdock. "Here, it'll be kinda akward, but we need to get warmer." With that, he untangled his arms and wrapped them around Murdock. Murdock followed, hugging his own body now. It helped a little, both not shivering as roughly as they had been before.

"How did it suddenly get so cold?" Murdock asked, his voice shakey as his teeth chattered.

Face shrugged. "Who knows? How did we all change bodies? Something's connected here, and unless we figure it out, we'll be like this for-"

"Face!" Murdock shouted, backing up and dragging Face along with him.

Face looked up and saw what Murdock was trying to get away from. A pack of what Face assumed were dogs was coming into sight, their eyes glowing in the darkness.

"M-Murdock...please tell me that's just a figment of your strange mind." He begged, backing up slowly with the pilot.

Murdock shrugged. "Who knows? I've never seen anything so real before."

Face decided to find out, he broke out of the embrace and quietly crept over to the dogs. They growled menacingly as he approached, baring their sharp teeth. Face stopped two feet away and slowly extended his arm. Murdock cringed as Face reached out and was about to touch the dog's nose when the dog advanced and his teeth closed down on Face's hand. What came from Face sounded like a terrified scream and he yanked his arm back, tearing his hand from the dog's mouth.

"RUN!" He cried to Murdock, spinning around and running for the frozen pilot. Once he was back to him, he grabbed his wrist and took off, the dogs charging after them, barking and growling.

They blew through the trees, the rain stinging as it hit their faces with more force as they ran into it as fast as they could. the dogs were gaining and Face was about to turn quickly when Murdock slipped in the mud, falling to his knees. He brought Face down backwards, both down on the ground as the dogs neared quickly. The heart in the chest Face was currently using sped up, and Face had never been as scared in his life. Murdock was feeling the same way, he tried to get to his feet, slipping around and finally finding his balance. As he pulled Face up, he spotted a tree with low branches that they could possibly climb to get to safety.

"That tree looks good!" Murdock shouted, already going towards it. Face hesitated slightly, notcied the dogs that were within feet of him, and immedietly went after Murdock. The pilot grabbed the first two branches and hoisted himself up into the tree, Face following close behind. He felt the stabbing pain in his hand as he gripped the rough bark, wondering how far up Murdock planned to go. As if Murdock could read Face's mind, he stopped mid-way up the tree and planted himself on the branch. Face climbed up to sit on the branch across from his friend and they both looked down for the dogs. The dogs knew they were up in the tree; they jumped as far as they could, their claws raking the trunk and their sharp teeth grabbing branches and shredding them apart.

"Where did those dogs come from?" Face asked to no one in particular, knowing Murdock wouldn't know either.

Murdock kept a tight hold on the branch right above his head. "Who knows? Wild dogs are common in places like these. It's a good thing I left Billy at the house."

"At least we're safe up here." As soon as Face had said those words, a hissing sound came from the branches behind him. Murdock looked over his shoulder and gasped, pointing. Face turned his body around, trying not to fall, and stiffled a yell.

A giant cat, about the size of a panther, was perched in the braches, it's eyes locked on the men.

Face turned back sharply, glaring at Murdock. "Seriously! What is _wrong_ with this place?"

Murdock didn't answer, he was looking at the branch next to Face. "Face, I-"

"There's got to be some reasonable explanation for all of this!"

"No Face-"

"A REALLY terrible prank somebody's pulling on us..."

"Face please-"

"AND IT'S NOT FUNNY! I am NOT happy right now!"

"FACE!"

Face stopped raving and looked over at Murdock. He was staring intently at Face, looking annoyed and on the verge of tears. Face never knew his own face could look that pitiful."Yeah?"

Murdock drew in a shakey breath. "We're not going to make it out of here alive, Face. I just know it."

Face looked down at the dogs still trying t persue them and back over his shoulder at the panther about to spring, and he knew Murdock was probably right. "If we go down, we go down together. I won't leave without you." He said defiantly.

Murdock met his eyes and nodded. "I always knew I'd made a good choice."

"A good choice in what?" Face asked, his attention drifting back to the dogs.

Murdock smiled a weak smile. "My best friend."  
Now Face looked back up at Murdock, his eyes getting wet, and not from the rain. "Me to, buddy. Me to."

Murdock then spoke his idea. "I'm going down there. You need to stay safe. I'll get the dogs away and then you go, get back to the house."

Face was shaking his head violently, reaching out and grabbing Murdock's arm tightly. "No way! I'm not going to let you risk your life like that!"

Murdock pulled his arm away. "What's it matter? You've got more to live for. I've done everything I've ever wanted; I've flown anything known to man. I finally have had a real family and friends. I've gotten to be Faceman Peck for a day...I'm going down there."

"Murdock..." Face whispered, feeling lightheaded suddenly.

"When I give you a signal, get out of here." His expression turned hard, serious. "I mean it."

Face didn't reply, only gave a stiff nod.

Giving Face that smile Face knew all too well from his practicing in the mirrors, Murdock slid off his branch and swung down towards the dogs.


	4. Chapter 4

**11:00PM**

Hannibal and B.A. were now both wandering around the outside of the house with only the small light of a flashlight to guide them. The rain was still coming down and Hannibal was growing more and more worried with every step he took. They met around the other side of the house, both shaking their head in defeat.

"We need to wait until morning when it'll be light out. It's near impossible to see anything." Hannibal declared, frustrated with just about everything.

"You're the one who told them to go see what fell." B.A. muttered, only to get an icy glare from his CO that he himself had done over the years to anyone who got on his raw nerves. They were about to go back into the house when they could just barely hear dogs barking from the woods. Then a faint scream.

"Face." They said in unison, already running into the woods before common sense could catch up with them.

**11:10PM**

Face screamed again, he was yelling a name, but it didn't come out that way. The panther sprang and Face tried ducking, losing his balance and felt himself falling. He hit the ground on his side, a pain in his arm giong up and down his entire body. The panther glared down at him for a moment before leaping out of the tree, landing right in front of Face. His vision blurred, his hearing pulsing in and out. Somewhere nearby, someone was screaming in pain and the dogs were barking fiercely. Face moaned, the rain felt like acid and the arm of the body he was trapped in was bloody, something white protruding form the skin. It didn't matter, nothing mattered. Murdock was being eaten by the dogs, Hannibal and B.A. would never find them and they would move on on their own stuck in seperate bodies forever.

The panther was circilng him now, licking it's lips and making a strange grumbling noise in its chest. Face just wished it go for him now and save him the suffering.

The panther stopped, coiling its long body. Face squeezed his eyes, Murdock eyes, closed and waiting. Nothing happened. The panther made a bizarre squealing noise and there was a _thump_. Curiously, Face cracked an eye open and saw a white figure standing above him. It was see-through and was in the form of a human male, no face was visible. Face started, trying to scoot himself back until he hit the tree behind him.

The figure dipped it's faceless head, waving a hand over the dead panther, and suddenly disappeared into the dark storm.

"Face!" A distant voice cried. More dog barks.

Face tried to move his arms, but only the right one would move. "Murdock!" He shouted into the rain.

Murdock's body didn't want to, it clearly wanted to stay grounded, but Face pushed it. He got to his knees, his vision swimming. Refusing to look at the arm that was severly injured, Face summoned up all his strength and found himself on his unsteady feet, swaying slightly before heading into the woods, following the barks.

**11:20PM**

The sky was turning a sickly green color when Hannibal and B.A. burst out of the woods. They both turned their faces up to it, sensing something bad was coming. Almost suddenly, the wind just died, it's howling gone. The rain continued and the thunder roared overhead. Hannibal was about to suggest they keep looking when the clouds overhead began to twist around eachother, swirling into some cylinder shape.

B.A. growled at it angerly. "A tornado? Are you _serious_?"

Hannibal grabbed B.A. by the arm and backed away, only wishing he could warn the other two.

**11:25PM**

Face threw himself through the trees, pushing Murdock's legs as fast as they would go. His hearing was wavering and his vision was blurring. But he kept going, the dogs getting closer and closer. He passed by something in the ground that flashed with the lightning and came to a skidding halt. It was the knife.

Grinning mentally, Face bent down and grabbed the hilt, sprinting off again as soon as he had it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of B.A. and Hannibal parts but Murdock and Face were just in a lot of trouble. **

Murdock kept moving, barely missing the dogs powerful jaws everytime they snapped. They weren't tamed like Billy and he was good and lost. At least the wind had cut off.

He was about to run again when he stepped into a raised tree root and for the fourth time that day, fell onto his face. The dogs saw his weakness and came at him, slobber flying out of their mouths and their eyes wild. Murdock tried to get away, but at the first movement, his ankle sent sharp pains up his leg. The dogs came over the bushes and he felt a pair of teeth sink into his leg.

He bit back the cry of pain that threatened to escape, wondering what it was going to feel like to be eaten alive by dogs.

He shut his eyes, waiting. Then a dog howled in pain and the dog that had been chewing on his leg was torn off and he heard something being thrown. The dogs growled and jumped to something else besides Murdock.

He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Face wrestling the dogs with a bloody knife in his hand. A dog sunk its teeth into Murdock's leg and Face groaned, catching that dog in the throat. It wimpered before falling to the side. Murdock couldn't help the small smile that came across his lips and then his eyes landed on his arm, where the bone was visible and Face was gently holding it in place.

"Face, what did you do to my arm?" He asked hoasely as the conman hurried to his side and helped him to his feet, Murdock wincing as the leg that had been attacked felt the pressure he was putting on it.

Face helped him limp along. "I fell out of that tree. Almost got eaten by that huge cat."

"Did you kill it too?" Murdock asked teasingly.

Shaking his head, Face looked voer at Murdock seriously. "A...ghost thing killed it somehow...I know that sounds crazy."

Murdock shrugged, looking upwards and then notcing the funky sky. "Uh, Faceguy..."

Face followed his gaze and shuddered, knowing exactly what a green sky meant. "Murdock. I think we've been caught in a-"

He stopped when something came crashing down behind them, making a really loud noise like a freight train.

"TONADO!" They both yelled, turning and running as fast as they could away form the huge, twisting cluod that was sending trees everywhere and following them. Murdock kept glancing back at it. "It's getting closer!"

"Turn!" Face comanded right before pushing hard against Murdock and sending them both right. they flew through the woods, feeling the earth shake as the trees landed on either side of them, the wind picking up in an extreme now. Face looked back to see if the twister had kept on going down its path when he saw it spinning along right behind them.

"It's literally following us!" He yelled, picking up his pace.

Murdock peeked back and made a whining sound. "I don't wanna die!"

"But you were just about to let yourself get eaten by wild dogs!"

"That was before I realized we had another chance!" Murdock complained, his run slowing slightly as the pain in his leg flared up. Face, keeping his left arm tight against his die, reached back and grapsed Murdock's hand. "We go down together. And I'm not ready to go down yet!"

Murdock wimpered, his hand tightly grasping Face's. Or his own.

They made another sharp turn, not as shocked this time when the twister followed them exactly. Murdock kept muttering someting about the angry spirits and Face decided to argue his point.

"If they're so evil, then why did that one save my life? Answer me that!"

Murdock stumbled over another root and shot Face a confused look. "You said he was white. White are good. Black are evil." He stated as if Face should have known.

Rolling his eyes, Face kept pulling Murdock along, his legs feeling like they were about to fall off. "Why are they doing this? If you know everything, then you must know this answer!" Face demanded, yanking Murdock's arm to emphasize his question.

"They want to be freed! They hate being stuck here, and they'll do anything to get their demands across. Even switching the bodies of anyone who stays here. Sending wild storms afer them, wild animals...we've got to help them!"

Face snorted, turning again. "Are you kidding? I'm not about to help some jerk who did this to me!" As soon as he'd said that, lightning struck the ground right where he'd been a second before. "Damn! I'm sorry!"

Murdock gave him an 'Are-You-Serious?' look, getting his point through. "You just made them more angry."

"I said I'm sorry!" Face shouted into the sky, feeling frustrated and scared at the same time. He could feel the twister gaining on them and knew the end was coming.

"We need to say something!" Murdock was telling him. "We need to set them free!" He pulled Face to a rough stop and stared him down.

For some reason, Face gave in. He was tired, wet, weak. Already accepting his death and just didn't care any longer. He leaned back against his heels, motioning Murdock to go on. The pilot stood ramrod straight, looking into the woods past Face.

"I'm sorry you're stuck here. You deserve a better place to go, and we can help you get there. I've seen how upset you are, how much you want to leave. You've pained us, you've sent strange things after us. Made me go back into my hurt-filled crash." Murdock started. "You want to be freed and I can do that. I can set you all free. We both can."

Face was busy watching the tornado near them, feeling as if he was going to be blown off his feet any minute. When Murdock tapped his arm, it was then that he really notcied that even though the twister was spinning, it wasn't moving.

Murdock grabbed both of Face's hands and looked up at the sky, Face did the same. "We, Templeton 'Faceman' Peck and James 'Howling Mad' Murdock, set you spirits free. To go on and live happily in the afterlife as you deserve to. May you rest in peace."

Face opened his eyes as soon as Murdock stopped his little sermon and met eyes with the pilot. He opened his mouth to speak when the wind suddenly howled and the twister began its venture of destruction. Both men were knocked off their feet, landing on their bottoms next to eachother and the rain was like razors, stinging powerfully.

Disbelieveing and furious, Face grabbed Murdock and waited. Waited for their death. Murdock held onto him also, shaking.

"Goodbye Face." He whispered tearfully.

"Goodbye Murdock." Face said back, lowering his head.

Then it was silent. No rain, no wind, no thunder. Just the ragged breathing of the two wet and bloodied men. Murdock opened his eyes and looked up, seeing the white figures appearing in the darkness. He nudged Face, getting the conman to see this.

The figures all seemed to be bowing their heads, as if in thanks. Then they were gone.

Face made a "Huh" noise and cocked his head. "That was...wow..." He muttered, at loss for words. Murdock made a laughing sounds in agreement. Face reached up to whipe the hair back and noticed it was shorter. Curiously, he looked down and saw his body clad in the clothes Murdock had been wearing earlier that day. "Murdock..." He turned slowly and looked into those brown eyes he knew so well. Murdock grinned, looking at Face.

"I'm me! And you're you!" He whooped, jumping to his feet and hopping around excitedly. When he turned, he gasped loudly, grabbing at his left arm.

Face then felt the pain in his leg and winced, trying to get up. "Help me up."

Murdock came over and used his good arm to help Face to his feet, keeping his hand on his shoulder as they looked around, as if waiting for something to pop out again and try to kill them.

"Face! Murdock!" Came voices from down the rows of trees.

Murdock's smile got wider as they recognized the voices. "OVER HERE!" Murdock cried out happily, jumping on the balls of his feet.

Hannibal and B.A. weren't sure what had happened. They went back into the woods when everything had suddenly stopped and they found themselves back to normal. It started with this tunnel vision then dizziness. And they opened their eyes, looking at themelves in the right bodies.

Now the two were following the sounds of Murdock's shouts, and they finally came across the two men, each bloody and injured. But alive and in their right bodies.

They left the town as soon as Face and Murdock had been taken to the hospital and were finally able to go. Murdock watched as the town faded off into the distance from the back windows of the van. Face beside him sat with his eyes closed, Hannibal examining a map in the passengers seat and B.A. driving.

"From now on, we will get a house that's _not_ out in the middle of the country." Hannibal was saying around the cigar in his mouth.

Face chuckled, his eyes remaining shut. "I'll try."

"One thing's for sure...this will be a great story to tell years from now." Murdock muttered, bringing the bill of his hat down over his eyes and sitting back into a more comfterable position.

The other three couldn't agree more. They had no idea what to make of that night and promised to never speak of it untl they were well away and healed.


End file.
